supreme domination
by the metaphysical god of heroes
Summary: summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Supreme Domination

Summary: while fighting over a newly discovered planet the imperial guard's heavy bombardment reactivates an ancient stasis machine releasing its user.

Also massively AU and lore breaking

Another note in order to understand the bio you need to look up the Supreme Commander campaign and some basic Warhammer lore is needed (although I don't know most of anything so contradictions and mistakes are likely also I'm intending to break the lore anyways so yeah)

Technology tiers:

First tier SC units(supreme commander) imperial guard (infantry and light tank models) : first tier units is basically a way more powerful version of tau units and light tanks so they steamroll infantry however based on my limited knowledge UEF armaments will be slightly underpowered with the heavier versions of imperial tanks such as the land raider (horrible name for the best tank they got by the way it sounds more like a scout type of name p.s. learned from a very angry imperial fan/ friend of mine that it is not the hard way… p.s.s. Jacob thank you and fuck you) but seeing as though robotic 'light' mechs are basically the soldier/cannon fodder standard of the SC universe I must give the edge to SC.

First tier SC units Adeptus Astarte (Space marine and their equivalents ex. Chaos space marines): this is a no brainer honestly to me it is literally mechs and light tanks vs genetically enhanced super soldiers that I shit you not spit acid… they were made to tear the light assault bots apart and tanks easily dealt with (bolters are basically from what I've heard are mini RPGs… yeah tier ones gets wrecked)

Second tier SC = heavy imperial armor: this is where things get blurry cause in my mind anything from this tier of SC vs most (not ALL) imperial armor are pretty even (I'm not a diehard fan in fact I'm merely interested in its technology is all really) anything less than a baneblade would be hard pressed to take down one of the tier two tanks however if a baneblade was present instant win for the baneblade.

Third tier SC imperial guard and Adeptus Astarte: I know there will be haters but seriously these are basically akin to heavily armored and armed titans the smallest versions but still (plus if you really look into the technology of both then technically Aeon kills entire humanity easily cause there entire military is plasma weapon centered also galactic colossus and in one hour and enough mass I would have fifty of them (ball parking it) yeah so that's all you Warhammer fans are getting from me)

Experimentals vs anything: really debatable if I had to say depending on which one… great daemon or titans are needed to even attempt to fuck with just one of these (again debatable cause of the different types) also vs a frakking colossus you need the biggest type of titan (the one that's like more than half of the size of the statue of liberty) in order to take one man to man. Also yes I know that the imperial guard has techniques with dealing with titans but as the YouTube channel vaults of terra said they need entire divisions to pull them off.

Now onto bio

Name: SC G***** codenamed "triumvirate" nicknamed "blaze"

Strategy: turtle/steamroller/ artillery fanatic

History: (all S.C. three campaigns) he was first a UEF controlled cybran that fought with UEF by the loyalty program establishing himself across multiple campaigns and being near unbeatable but he was later freed by Dr. Gustaf Brackman. He then went on to fight against the UEF startling them with his mixed usage of both UEF and Cybran forces. He was later selected for an experimental procedure which melded him with a much more powerful A.I. and several highly lethal procedures that gave him the abilities of an armored command unit and giving him superhuman abilities such as super speed and super strength as well as cellular regeneration. However the more he fought the more Blaze grew sickened of the atrocities being committed while fighting the war. He had seen Aeon massacre entire cybran towns, UEF enslave his own people, and was growing wise to Dr. Brackman's less then subtle manipulations. Finally having enough he fled away from the war somehow arriving on the planet Blue Sky (seriously that is what it's called) where he was severely injured. However instead of dying he was found by aeon counselor Toth and princess Rhianna who after hearing of his accomplishments pleaded for him to help them end avatar Marxim's genocidal campaign to rule the galaxy and help end the war. Blaze agrees and so after recovering he sets out to fight against marxon targeting the other commanders under his command managing to kill most before marxon managed to strike at earth. During the final battle turned into a deadly four way as blaze had to bath the uef commander in nuclear fire, bombard the cybrans with strategic bombers, and take on marxon one on one with both having their bases destroyed and no armies left. The end left marxon dead and blaze mortally wounded while he was incapacitated while regenerating from the damage princess Rhianna sacrificed herself to stop the infinite war using the black sun weapon to project her consciousness across the galaxy.

 **Chapter 1: the awakening**

(Story start)

On the planet Blue sky the air was cloudy as the air became polluted with smoke and miasma from the explosion and bodies of the dead. The armies of the imperial guard and orks clashed as lasbolts and bullets flew from both sides killing dozens of combatants. The once luminescent flora was destroyed to make way for trenches and artillery positions. However several miles away from the battle another was taking place in the ruins of an ancient temple.

"Damn xenos, do not retreat! For the emperor!" an old looking man roared his outfit showed his rank of commissar his faced showing raw hatred before a flurry of shuriken missiles disintegrated his head. Most of the soldiers, the now deceased commissar, was leading also shared in his fate while two others fled deeper into the temple as the elder moved in.

The eldar aspect warriors were led by a beautifully deadly looking female eldar wielding two shuriken pistols she wore a set of blood red wraith bone armor with no helmet allowing her short white hair to flow freely her eyes a deep amethyst color scanning the room for anymore threats. The female eldar stood protectively in front of another eldar female this one however carried a staff and instead of the wraith bone armor worn by her kin she wore crimson robes. As if to contrast her protector she had long waist length black hair and her dark gray eyes looking forward towards where the two humans had managed to flee.

An eldar aspect warrior came up in front of the short haired eldar "autarch Belrena two mon'keigh have fled deeper into the ruins shall we hunt down the foolish mon'keigh."

Belrena was about to respond when the long black haired eldar spoke "NO! They are need for what we are about to awaken. Almost as one the entire warhost turned to the eldar farseer with bewildered looks. Belrena spoke first "Irlimena what do you mean for what we're about to awaken? I thought you said these ruins held a relic that would ensure our race's survival?"

Irlimena then moved passed her protector while answering "yes he will."

Belrena looked even more confused before moving to catch up with her friend signaling their warhost to follow "wait what you mean by " _he"_?"

Without pause she answered "when I saw into the future I witnessed two paths both filled with war and death however both centered around one human male it foretold what would happen if he was awakened and what would happen if he didn't."

Belrena stumbled slightly caught off guard at the mention that they were here for a human "what would a mon'keigh have to-

She was interrupted when Irlimena twirled towards her, her face twisted in a snarl that slightly scared her friend "do NOT insult this man for I have seen him do many things in my vision he is not like the ignorant humans of that accursed imperium he is from a past which was before even our time as rulers of the galaxy he has and will have waged countless battles that determined the fate of empires including our own. I don't feel I _know_ that our craftworld's survival depends on this man for if he becomes our enemy we WILL become extinct lost to the currents of history never to be remember other then one of the enemies he annihilated to secure a peaceful galaxy. Make no mistake Belrena this man will be the only guardian between us and extinction." And with that she turned and strode deeper into the ruins leaving a shaken warhost and autarch to follow.

* * *

(Deeper in the ruins)

Imperial guardsmen Jennifer and Alicia were in a long enormous hallway covered in what could seem as statues that now laid in rubble and on the walls were black lines that look like something was supposed to shine out but the light was gone lost to the decay of the time amazingly though there were no signs of rust or other signs of other decay. As they were recovering after running for their lives they tried to gather themselves from watching the horror of their comrades being cut down however they both silently rejoiced when their bastard of a commissar died. Jennifer was a long bushy red haired woman with a country girl face and an hourglass type of body with d sized breast and slightly wider than normal hips (think yang Xiao long from RWBY only with red hair) she sat against a wall. Alicia however was a woman with long silver hair that was currently covering her Asian aristocratic looking face however she shared a lot of similarities with fellow survivor in terms of body type(I can't think of another way to describe her think inner Moka from Rosario + Vampire).

"By the emperor I can't believe we survived." Jennifer said aloud.

Alicia blew at her hair "sadly I think this is it we're trapped by those xenos in this damned ruin thanks to that frakkin commissar and even if we manage to escape we would only be killed later on by the damned orks face it Jen we were dead the moment we were conscripted." She bowed her head for a moment and Jennifer could her the slight sniffling from her friend.

Jennifer went over and put her arm around her friend comforting her "hey don't be like that we'll make it through this I tell ya. Look let's see if we can't find a way to escape who knows maybe our forces outside are crushing those xeno bastards." she got up pulling her friend with her "hey come on no doubt those xenos are getting closer."

Alicia looked up to her friend wiping her tear filled eyes and nodding. "Okay we're still dead though." She said although with a hint of humor this time.

"Only if we don't move now hurry up!" Jennifer said as they moved further down the hallway. Soon they came upon a large door no large is too simple they stood at a door that looked so large that it could fit a knight class titan through it.

"By the emperor" Jennifer breathed as she and Alicia gaped at the massive door "so what do you think is behind it?"

"I don't know nor do I want to know if I had to hazard a guess I bet whatever brought those xenos here is behind that door." Alicia said

"How astute of you mon'keigh." A soft voice came from behind.

The two guardsmen spun around to find the elder Belrena and Irlimena along with their warhost behind them.

Jennifer cursed before she and Alicia brought up their lasguns intent to go down fighting however before they could fire two eldar swooped in from the side and disarmed them before restraining them.

"Crap so what now are you going to kill us like you did our comrades?" Jennifer asked as the eldar came up to them.

Much to their surprise the Belrena shook her head "no human we apparently need you alive." Her soft sweet voice answered.

That sure through both the humans in a loop "wait what for!?" then horror dawned on her face drawing a confused yet slightly scared look from her fellow guardsman "your dear throne please tell me you're not dark eldar!" she said now trembling as she recalled all the horror stories whispered from the vets from her company.

This made several eldar stiffen noticeably and the one holding Jennifer to tighten his grip almost painfully.

Belrena however gave a short laugh "you think we would see you as worthy of being our slaves? Ignorant mon'keigh." She said as Irlimena ignored them and instead brought her hand up to the door.

"I fear we will not be able to proceed these doors are too large for us to move ourselves." As if to answer an unspoken prayer the ancient temple shook and suddenly the temple regained power as lights activated and a loud mechanical voice sounded "ALERT! Attack on temple activating emergency power generators redirecting all auxiliary power to shield generators. ALERT! Large amounts of conflict detected disabling stasis coffin reactivating commander triumvirate."

Suddenly the group watched in awe as the large doors opened and inside they saw a human male with dark raven black hair wearing a black metallic armor with red highlight crisscrossing its frame suspended in the air above a pool of silver liquid. The male was slowly submerged into then several screen appeared around the pool whirling around. The group slowly came closer and Belrena couldn't help but comment "so I take that that was the human we're looking for?"

Irlimena nodded. Once they were closer to the pool they noticed that it was actually shrinking "what the frak is going on!?"

Before anyone could silence her Irlimena answered "we are awakening the one who could save our species from extinction."

This time it was Alicia who spoke up "wait your race is going extinct?!" truthfully she could not find herself enjoying that fact sure they were enemies but to go as far as genocide it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yes now you see why we are here human with the constant wars with all of our enemies our species is on the brink of extinction with every death bring us one step closer to the end. It has come to the point that our craftworld itself is right now under siege from our ancient enemy the accursed necrons and our world is leaderless as the council that led it lie dead. Finding this man and convincing him to protect my people is the only way to save them." Irlimena said sadness plain in her voice.

They stood there quiet in their uncomfortable silence as they watched the pool of silver liquid shrink smaller and smaller until it eventually condensed into a human shape at the center from there view they could see the silver liquid be absorbed into the armored man until the all that was left was a silver helmet that grew more solid. It slowly changed color from silver to black with three glowing red eyes on each side of his head (basically cybran ACU armor adapted to fit a human) the group gave a start when the male suddenly began to walk slowly towards them.

"What has happened? How long have I've asleep? Also what the hell are you!?" he said looking at the group in front of him noting how two women in military gear were being held against their will.

Irlimena came forward and said "hello human I am farseer Irlimena from the eldar craftworld of Alcienar and this is autarch Belrena with us are our warhost." Motioning to her soldiers who stood there uncomfortably.

The man ignored them and instead motioned towards the female guardsmen "and them? Why are they restrained?"

Irlimena shifted a little nervously "please understand things are not what they- she was cut off when an alarm blared throughout the room "ALERT! ALERT! Massive amount of hostiles approaching!"

Belrena cursed "that's probably the orks looks like those pathetic mon'keigh couldn't even hold them back for long."

The two female guardsmen let out defeated sighs "damn xenos!"

Triumvirate looked at the two with a raised eyebrow "I'm guessing there's no love between yours and hers species?" pointing at Irlimena.

Alicia nodded "we, that means the imperium of man, have been at war with the eldar and most other xenos in the galaxy for many millennia. We were tracking these eldar when we followed the trail to this planet where we were beset upon by damned greenskins if their coming then that means the regiment has retreated and I and Jennifer are doomed."

The male narrowed his eyes "oi! Don't give up just like that after all you girls got me." He said pointing his thumb at himself.

Jennifer snorted "oh yeah and what can you do?"

The male didn't answer instead he passed the group while motioning them to follow him "follow me and witness why my codename is triumvirate."

(Outside of the temple)

The group follow the man as he led them out to the front of the temple from there he took a deep breath and raised both his hand towards a clearing nearby. The group gave a slight jump as a dozen red beams shot out of his hands and seemed to hit thin air. The lasers were hitting random points but slowly they saw pieces of building take shape and within a few moments they stood mouths gaping as before them laid a large building. They then witness the now questionably human male swipe the air causing a screen to appear before him.

While tapping furiously on the screen he spoke "sadly with these… orks so close I can't upgrade my factories to have any more powerful tech so for right now tech one will have to do… what are these orks tactics if you know?"

Belrena scoffed and spoke up "they come like a horde they just charge in with no sense of tactics."

"ah they favor the steamroller tactic then bury your enemy with waves of your own troops kind of like me sometimes" the group watched as the building began to move they heard the grinding and hiss of metal being welded together and from the side they saw a vehicle drive out but the amazing thing was that there was no driver.

As if reading their thoughts triumvirate said "they are unmanned units that have basic AI programming they follow my will so to speak this is the Tech 1 Cybran engineer it has the ability to make building on my behalf." He then with a couple more taps on his screen it and several that were also made quickly began making several different kinds of building (basically T1 (tech 1) energy generators and mass fabricators) "my armies run on mass so I need mass fabricators or extractors to gather it also they need energy which is generated by the other kind of buildings. Now for a little air power." He raised his hands and this time instead of red laser that shot out and hit random points in the air a two blue beams came out and began swishing side to side. As the beams made their way towards the ground another building was made "this is from another faction called the UEF or United Earth Federation. This specifically is their air factory. Now then time to make some bombers." He ordered their construction and the air factory began its work he continued to make more of both the Cybran land factory and the UEF air factory setting them on creating more units.

Jennifer could not keep silent any longer "I can't believe… how…"

"How can I do all of this? In truth I am not a normal human I am actually what is known as a Cybran a human that has a computer A.I. melded into his/hers brain giving us amazing… well to put it in broad terms brainpower couple that along with my… father's experimentation causing me to have the abilities of a ACU or Armored command unit and you get a one man army making machine." while explaining this he ordered several bomber wings (wings are separated in groups of five to my understanding) to harass the orks while he prepared his ground forces. He had ordered the creation of six land factories (three Cybran three UEF) and set them to make his armies consisting of Cybran light and heavy bots, UEF tanks, light mechs and artillery.

As he worked he brought up a view screen showing the group his bombers carpet bombing the orks who in their stupidity tried shooting them down this bought Blaze (nickname for triumvirate) the much needed time to construct his land forces unfortunately that soon came to an end as several ork fightas engaged and subsequently shot down Blazes bombers causing him to curse "really how the fuck are those things flying?!"

Irlimena answered "no one really knows how these simple minded orks can create complex machinery all we know is that they work only for orks it either falls apart or simply doesn't work when any other being tries it."

Blaze blinks "okay." He say slowly "great what the hell went on while I was asleep?" he mumbled as he then ordered more bombers this time mixed with fighter to be created. While those were being made he ordered his army of several hundred (not exactly accurate but fuck it) different units to assault the orks.

The end result was the ork horde being decimated by blaze's forces as artillery fire scorched the middle of the orks horde. The main battle force consisting of both cybran and UEF light assault bots slammed into the horde while tanks and Cybran heavy bots stayed behind and decimated the orks that tried to clamber on to the mechs on the front lines. The orks however managed to destroy many light assault bots only for blaze to send more giving the orks the ironic result of being overrun by wave after wave of light assault bots. While in the air blazes air units returned with a vengeance as several bombers began once again carpet bombing while the ork fightas were destroyed by blazes interceptors.

As blaze ordered his units to clean up and return he swiped away the screen and looked at the shell shocked group behind him "well now do you believe?"

 **AND DONE!**

 **Holy shit it's been awhile not gonna lie this has been in the works for ages going through several different iterations from space marines finding blaze (or in that story alpha) in a stasis machine and blaze having literally Cortana, having warp powers and all different kinds of shit so I know I'm basically shitting on Warhammer universe but trust me if you've seen supreme commander (the first game or frontal assault) then you know how badass they are and I'm trying to mix the two universes together. Also not gonna lie my knowledge on Warhammer 40k is limited to YouTube vault of terra channel and Wikipedia. So yeah… also I', tired of seeing the grim darkness of that universe where everyone acts like zealots and idiots so yes expect a reasonable curbstomp fic of Warhammer lore (why do I not feel ashamed in saying that… oh yeah cause those fuckers deserve it oh so much) YOLO and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: reclaiming old glory**

Note: accidently misspelled princess Rhianne to Rhianna it is Rhianne, also did it with Belrana as I misspelled it to belrena yeahhhhh welcome to my stories we have cookies that are like cake… (Cookie for whoever gets the reference)

Warning short chapter that is mainly a filler with what could be called character development (aka my character basically being Jesus reading the bible or something)

(Story start)

The shock of seeing a man basically be god and create an army then proceed to decimate an orc horde that had just destroyed an entire imperial guard regiment had caused the group to become engulfed in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes after which Alicia surprisingly was the first to speak.

"What are you?" she blurted out causing Jennifer to glare at her at the offensive question.

Alicia winced and immediately said "my apologies but it's just that you don't seem human no human has ever been able to do what you have done."

Blaze looked at her and scoffed lightheartedly "you mean no human has ever had the ability to create buildings and an army like I have yes? Well like I said I was experimented on by my _father_ Dr. Gustav Brackman the specifics of which I will not share." Blaze explained all parties noting the not so hidden resentment at the word father but blaze did not stop "anyways long story made short I took part and later ended a three sided war the made up what was to us the whole galaxy I suffered a grievous wound and was put in stasis while I healed unfortunately it seems as though I have been out for much longer then I should have been. Also call me Blaze." Blaze then looked to Irlimena to explain. She looked nervous as she gave Blaze a brief overview of the universe he has awakened to.

As Blaze listened he grew more and more angry at many things however when Irlimena came to the imperium of man she instead turned it over to her human prisoners.

"… As for the imperium of man I believe it is better to hear it from someone who has lived in it." She said looking at Jennifer and Alicia.

Jennifer gulped nervously and began to explain what she knew of the imperium trying to paint it in the best possible light without lying however her efforts seemed to be in vain as she and Alicia watched as with each growing moment Blaze seemed to grow angrier and angrier until finally Blaze let out a menacing growl "so humanity never learned anything and princess Rhianne died in vain…GOD DAMN IT!" he roared scaring the group and making the elder aspect warriors grip their weapons.

Blaze fell to the ground with his face in his hands "all those lives, Arnold, Cipher, Rhiza…" while wallowing in angst Irlimena was about to go console him when she was stopped by Belrana.

"He is a warrior lamenting his comrades deaths let me console him." She said as she then went to his side and sat down next to him sitting in silence until suddenly she said "your comrades they are like family to you yes?"

Blaze scowling at the ground before him nodded "Arnold was a good man I think our general had a crush on him she was more devastated then I was when he died he was my supervisor when I was under the loyalty program of the UEF yet he was honest and I think even if I was a cybran he began to like me at the end. Cipher was a freaking arrogant ass but he had a good heart he was corrupted by alien tech when he attempted to check it… I had to kill him… Rhiza much as it embarrasses me to say it was my first crush she taught me aeon tactics and was my for lack of a better word watcher when I defected over to the aeon. She died covering me after my bases got nuked by a UEF commander on what is now known as terra." Belrana listened to him go on about his missions and his adventures he then began talking about his philosophy and how it led to him defecting multiple times.

"to me I have seen so much death, the murder of innocents and other atrocities I've come to see how… pointless it all is the endless hate that causes these wars "oh you don't like what I like WAR, oh you won't admit our race is superior WAR, oh you don't believe in our god? WAR! I have grown a love for a good fight yet I also abhor war." Belrana looked confused so Blaze explained "in battle there are victors, in war there are survivors. Where during peace sons bury their fathers in war fathers bury their sons. War is when old men send young men to die for the old men's ideals. I have a saying when your leaders tell you to go to war ask them why then judge if the reason is good enough to justify murder if so then arm yourself if not then murder your leader." unknown to them both they had other listeners.

Irlimena looked on sadly as she thought back to all of her friends that had died in the wars waged on her craftworld. 'Maybe we are not so different human and elder' she had also been astounded about the wisdom in his philosophy about war and she found herself agreeing with many if not all of its principles.

Jennifer sniffed holding back tears as she remembered her family that died back on her home planet where she was conscripted. 'He's right damn those in charge so what if the elder had their craftworld they made no raids in imperium territory hell we were the ones that invaded…' she thought as shame began to fill her being at the thought of innocents dying regardless of race.

Alicia however was conflicted unlike Jennifer she could once have called herself a devout follower of the emperor but with each word blaze spoke it caused cracks in her belief. She had once thought that killing xenos for the emperor to be a divine calling but know looking back at what she had done she found herself sickened by her and her fellows actions 'we are not righteous warriors like we were led to believe we're nothing but murderers!' she couldn't take it anymore with that final realization she broke down and curled up on the ground crying and murmuring for forgiveness not to the emperor but to just blanket pleas as if to apologize to everything. Jennifer upon seeing her friend crack went over and comforted her.

The rest of the eldar looked upon Blaze with newfound respect clearly he was not like the other humans in the imperium he spoke of wisdom they did not believe his kind was able to possess.

Blaze noticed the others behind him and Belrana wincing at the two crying women 'damn it I made two women cry with wise words… I'm such an asshole FUCK!' although that did bring to mind one thing. Blaze turned to Belrana "so what will happen to the two guardsmen?"

Belrana looked at the aforementioned guardsmen "I do not know I do believe that the reason Irlimena kept them alive was for you to hear about the imperium from ones who lived in it so as to make you believe what is said. Now that they have done their purpose normally we would kill them."

Blaze narrowed his eyes at that "to kill an armed soldier is a fight to kill an unarmed prisoner is murder." With that he got up and made his way to the two human females.

They did not notice him as he stood over them too busy crying over their individual woes. Blaze sat cross legged in front of them and said "it feels like your whole world has come crashing down doesn't it. Where will you go if you survive this? What will you believe in?" he said quietly but it did get their attention. "with this you have fallen you're on the ground wounded… hurt… hurt over the fact that everything you've believed in has been a lie a deceitful web spun by manipulators who care not for you lives and see you as only pawns to use and throw away… now that you've realize this you think you have nowhere to go, you will not commit another atrocity in those manipulators game and the atrocities you have done prevent you from going to another side in fear of persecution am I right?"

Jennifer and Alicia nodded tears once again leaking from their eyes as the truth of their situation is spoken aloud but Blaze continued "you think this is the end, that there is nothing you can do to rectify your mistakes. But you don't realize that there is only one thing you can do when you've fallen-he raises to one knee and puts one hand on both of their shoulders "you two are stronger then you think rise up now dust yourselves off and keep moving forward."

Alicia spoke up "but we can't- "can't what make things better? Listen those who say they can and those who say they can't are both right. Is it because you're afraid of the pain life is hitting you with right now. Let me tell you something you already know NOTHING in this world is gonna hit you harder than life is but you gotta learn how to take the hits and keep moving forward how to take pain and keep moving forward. Because here's the thing PAIN IS TEMPORARY it may last for a minute, for an hour, maybe even for a day, hell a year even but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place… if you quit however it will last forever… don't spend your whole life wallowing in pity. Grieve, get up and keep moving forward." Blaze got up and held out both his hands "now then I have one more thing to ask of you… CAN YOU MATCH MY RESOLVE IF SO YOU WILL SUCCEED!" Jennifer and Alicia looked up at Blaze with the yellow blazing sun behind him to them it was as if the emperor had appeared to their past selves and a small inner voice in their head was whispering 'yes I will' and as one they reached out and grasped his hands and he pulled them up saying "the human spirit is indomitable, unbreakable, and relentless you have it within you the will to succeed all you need it to use it."

He turned to Irlimena "now then what's this about your craftworld being in danger?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the massacre!

Note: okay not gonna lie this was supposed to be with the other chapter but I had to cut it short cause I both wanted to upload something and I had to get some sleep so yeah the title for the last chapter was supposed to encompass this part but meh

And I was looking up on the weaponry of supreme commander I it seems I've made a mistake aeon do not rely on plasma weaponry the majority of their weapons seems to be split between high intensity lasers and… something else it won't tell me although I think that's plasma but yeah… still think their OP… oh wait aeon T3 seems to be focused around quantum weaponry… I don't know where to put that on the power scale but since it's their experimentals and T3 units then I'm saying it's even better then plasma… so suck it!

Also once again I made a mistake in the names as the UEF t3 is actually called armored assault bots not titans I think the titan is its nickname (all units have a nickname which is awesome.).

Also since ground combat for supreme commander is mainly fought in ACUs I had to use an idea from guardian45 I think his penname was but I can't tell if it's bad so to speak since I'm only taking the concept but not his specific thing (I say this because if that was true then all Naruto harem stories would have to put some sort of disclaimer for using the Naruto harem idea see where I'm coming from?) anyways onward to WAAAAAAARGH!

Oh also slight crossover with other games in terms of weapons why cause I don't know if supreme commander has small arms in their universe.

(Story start)

After explaining the dire situation of their craftworld Irlimena and Belrana were relieved when Blaze agreed to help them citing "all that evil needs to win is for good men to do nothing" after thanking him the eldar began to make preparations for their ship hidden nearby. However that brought up the problem of what would happen to the ex-imperial guardsmen however Blaze rectified that.

"Simple they'll be my support commanders."

This caught all of them flat footed "WHAT!?"

Blaze looked at Belrana "look I know what you're thinking "they can't be trust, they're unworthy blah, blah, blah" but look at them they have been enlightened so to speak. They know what they've done is wrong the thing is that they also wish to make up for those wrong doings. And besides from what Irlimena told me you guys need all the help you can get."

Belrana looked like she wanted to argue but relented at his stern look "fine but if they betray us- "they won't" Blaze said as he made his way to the female guardsmen.

He took Jennifer and Alicia off to the side where he made a small pod shaped building "this is one of my own schematics called an support ACU core armor unit fitter or the armory in here you'll be outfitted with mobile Omni support ACU armors the Omni meaning you'll be able to create from the three factions. Those being the cybran whose arsenal is gear towards hit and run tactics although I don't use them that way they're arsenal consists of fast firing but admittedly weak lasers the thing is they rarely if ever miss. Their bombs are electro magnetic bombs so against fleshy targets like orks they won't do jack shit. However for their experimental units which are specialized army killers let me be clear however- he gives them a hard look- "you are not allowed to create experimental because when I say those things are army killers I mean they are devoid of the thought of collateral damage we're going to save the eldar craftworld not nuke it understand?" they nodded slightly scared at the look.

Seeing their fear Blaze winced "sorry I just want to warn you of the dangers of using experiment units they waste not only your enemies but also the land around them. Anyways next we have the UEF units these are my personal favorites since they rely more on ballistics and explosive they are most like your old imperial guard army using explosive shells and bombs to kill their enemies however they are slow as hell, their entire faction is geared towards defense and siege breaking I mostly use them for artillery for our next faction."

"Which are arguably the strongest faction the aeon illuminate this faction is by far the most… versatile having some of the most hard hitting units available but their armaments are universally the slowest from their devastating defensive turrets to their basic ground units their use of plasma yes plasma- he reiterated looking at their shocked faces they had told him how humanity had lost the knowledge of how to make most of their plasma weaponry copying from old schematics from STCs and innovating back when it wasn't heresy to do so- "not only that they have they some of the only machines that I can say can go up against one of your emperor class titans." That made the two new support commanders begin to doubt his words while yes he could make entire armies they could not believe he could have something that could stand against the imperial emperor class titan those things were the size of some of the tallest buildings in the imperium.

At their disbelieving looks Blaze gave an offended scoff "oh ye of little faith!" he shook his head and brought up a screen like the ones he used to command his troops there they saw witness one of his past battles where they saw something they could not believe there standing proudly right next to a large mountain which only came up to it's neck and in front of several battalions of tanks which looked like ants compared to it in the middle of a great battle was a ginormous machine that had a single circular eye firing a great beam at its enemies totally destroying them. As they watched Blaze smirked proudly "and that not all they also have a giant flying saucer called a CZAR its beam destroys everything." He brought up another screen that showed the CZAR in action causing the new commanders to gulp at the vast amounts of destruction. "However it is also one of the easiest air experimental to take down." The screen switched to a CZAR falling out of the air and slamming into an aeon base below crushing it with its weight.

He swiped away the screen "while the eldar prepare their ship I'll teach both of you how to use the ACU command interface now- the pod opened showing several small arms whirling around a dark blue lit interior "step into the pod"

Alicia looked apprehensive at the pod but Jennifer patted her on the back encouragingly before stepping into the pod the pod closed and behind her suddenly from the pod Jennifer's voice yelled "hey stop that! Hey now, what are you? No my armor! What is, hey that cold! Stop it! NO MY HAIR!" then several mechanical sounds as well as welding sounds came from the pod then it opened back up showing Jennifer her once red bushy hair was now tied into a French braid, her face glowing red from embarrassment and at her feet were the shredded remains of her carapace armor what she war now was a black skin tight suit with several red jagged armored plates around her body (think cybran ACU on a female body).

The first sound came from Blaze who whistled then said "damn you look amazing and deadly… and angry" As if her face couldn't get brighter she marched right up to Blaze her face twisted in rage. Blaze saw her coming and said only one thing "I regret NOTHING!" before Jennifer unleashed her feminine fury on a laughing Blaze.

Alicia sighed before she hesitantly stepped into the pod the pod closed drawing Jennifer's and Blaze's attention "wait did she choose a theme?" Jennifer looked at Blaze "what do you- she was cut off when Alicia screamed quickly picked themselves up off the ground but then the pod open revealing a beet red Alicia.

Jennifer turned crimson while Blaze stood there openly staring while saying out loud "heaven you are missing an angel and I ain't returning her." Alicia heard Blaze and then felt a weird breeze on her body slowly horrific realization crossed her face as she looked down and to her eternal shame she saw that she was naked in front of him.

She quickly covered herself yelling "WHAT THE HELL!" Jennifer grabbed Blaze and threw him at the control pad on the side of the pod "FIX IT YOU PERVERT!" Blaze chuckled sheepishly and then tapped a green symbol the pod closed and from within Alicia said "stop that so cold hey what NO NOT MY HAIR" with a final yelp the pod opened revealing a crimson faced Alicia clad in a forest green skin tight body suit that glowed emanating a soft green color with slender shiny silver flexible armor pads sectioning off parts of her body (think clone trooper armor only where there's black paint it green and the white armored parts paint that chrome) her hair was in an elegant ponytail.

Blaze looked at both of the girls and nodded "despite this world knowing only war here's proof that angels still exist"

The girls blushed before Alicia grew remembered what just happened with her being naked this caused her to become angry she was about to yell at Blaze when he seeing her intentions said "hey don't blame me because you were in a hurry!" Alicia slowly calmed down while Blaze began to explain how to work the command interface projected from the girl's wrists.

(Meanwhile)

It had taken several hours to get to and prep their eclipse-class cruiser hidden far from the battlegrounds.

While traveling Belrana decided to voice her opinions of the strange male human "well he was… different"

Irlimena nodded "yes I agree but he seems wise."

"Not wise but experienced."

Irlimena looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow "explain why you think that."

"Wise people would not just help for the sake of helping even wise men could fall down the path of greed and gluttony. No maybe not even experience properly explains him he is… good for lack of a better term."

Irlimena looked thoughtful for a second "yes that does seem to personify him he sounds like a man who would stand before a demon horde if someone would but ask it of him."

Belrana agreed "yes but what will happen once we return will the others welcome him?"

Irlimena shook her head "no they won't not until he proves himself and even then he'll be looked at like a pawn and let's not forget the imperial guardsmen with him our people will be wary to say the least."

Belrana nodded "true and if the feelings I'm getting from him are true then he will most certainly not like being manipulated by us eldar."

"That has a simple solution." Irlimena said at Belrana's look she elaborated.

"We don't lie to him like you said he is kind and if we but ask it of him he would gladly help us survive and break us from the grip of she who thirst."

Belrana looked uncertain "will he be able to?"

Irlimena gave her friend an encouraging smile "I don't think giving up is a concept Blaze fathom."

Belrana felt something in her chest as she thought about Blaze "stupid mon'keigh" she said without any hate in fact when she thought of Blaze she found the term endearing could this feeling be love?

(Timeskip)

"It's a fish…" Blaze said blandly as he look at the giant eclipse-class cruiser.

"What is a fish?" Belrana said though she didn't know what a fish is the look and tone Blaze had made her slightly offended.

Blaze sighed "never mind let's just get going."

Belrana shrugged but then she looked of back towards the temple "but what of you army?"

Blaze just held up a hand and counted down from five.

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

At zero he pointed at the sky above the temple where Belrana could barely make out several glowing lights. Understanding dawned upon her and she rushed aboard.

After boarding the cruiser lifted off and with a massive boom it shot off just as the temple was obliterated by several nukes leaving nothing behind not even ruins.

(Timeskip/ planet Alcienar)

As the ship exited the webway Blaze was struck with the sight of a massive space battle dozens of different ships were engaged in an all out war in space around the planet. But when he turned his attention to the world he was hit with a sight he knew he would be seeing again the sight of a scarred world. It was like two different paintings were mashed together a lush green and sandy beige scattered across the world being illuminated by the site of burning spots that were undoubtedly cities. As he looked on, his companions could feel his angry light up and growing into a raging inferno "in this war there is only murder" he said quietly though everyone around him shivered at the cold intensity of his words "this war there is no justice… no justification possible, nothing but the crime of murder by the thousands… it ends NOW!" he turned to Belrana "what do you need done? Point me at the enemy, name your strategy, and let us end this crime"

Belrana could not help but smile this was a man who needed not care about personal motivations he only saw innocents in danger and it angered him greatly 'may the dark gods cower in fear for they have unleashed something they cannot laugh at.'

She quickly brought up a map "our ships are our first priority most of our fleet is in the port city of Firmae the imperial guard has them under siege they can't launch without getting blown up."

"Next we have the encroaching Necrons that are attacking our main city of Elaris housing our infinity circuit we have beaten them back but they cannot hold for much longer."

"Finally we have dark eldar raiding our outlying cities that are not under siege by the other two factions as far as we know they are camped around the forests yi ras. The other cities cannot spare the forces to mount an assault to break the siege on the other cities that would leave them vulnerable to attack which the dark ones will know and capitalize on."

Blaze looked at the map which had lines crisscrossing it showing the battle lines "the forces we're up against a simple base is not enough we need more resources to fuel the numbers we'll need…" Blaze thought for a moment.

"Is there a large sheltered flat area that can't be seen like an enormous cave?" Belrana looked at him weirdly.

"No there is none of those why?"

Blaze ignored her question and instead asked "can you make on quickly one?"

Irlimena cutoff Belrana "trust him Belrana." She turned to him "we would need the equipment from the cities being attacked by the dark ones why may I ask."

"One of my experimental units is actually a building that can produce an infinite amount of resources giving us enough to make several armies easily it's called the quantum resource generator or paragon as its nicknamed downside is that it's easily destroyed and goes off like a nuke when it is it takes approximately five hours to build with two ACUs with no help nor the resources other then what is generated via the ACUs resource generator"

The eldar really should have been surprised but with everything he's thrown at them they just shrug it off no longer letting it bother them.

"Okay here's the plan I'll lead an assault on the Necrons at the capital Belrana, Irlimena you're with me we'll break that siege and then move on to the dark eldar. Jen, Alice you two will create a main base then defend it until you get T3 units and economy then advance on the imperial guards."

Belrana step forward "we can't the Necrons have a tight siege and the dark eldar know they're only getting away with the raids because of the sieges the last time the cities tried to break them it ended with the eldar severing supply lines to the force and then getting annihilated by the Necrons with their monoliths."

"in case you forgot my armies only need mass and energy both of which I can create onsite although now that I think about it I'm not sure if mere T3s will cut it… okay new plan we'll forget about using the paragon and galactic colossus army combo I was thinking about instead Belrana you said that the dark eldar are in a forest correct?" to this she nodded

"Okay that means I can't use any tanks they won't fit. Jen, you and Alicia once done with the base focus on constructing the cybran experimental units monkey lords, and soul reapers as well as the UEF experimental fat boy mobile factories understood?" they nodded.

"we'll need them to crush the Necrons meanwhile I'll make a small side base and form a company of T1 UEF light mechs and take them to deal with the dark eldar once we've killed them then we'll join you and start the assault on the Necrons as for the imperial guardsmen I'll send some strategic bombers and fighters to destroy their heavy artillery will that be enough to let your ships launch?" Belrana confirmed it.

"Then that's the plan agreed?" Jen came forward.

"But why do we need to split our forces would it not be better if we focus on one at a time?"

Blaze shook his head "no I can't risk any of the three factions figuring out what's going on and trying to counter it. If we do it this way then they'll never know what the hell is happening and will be caught with their fucking pants down… it's a human expression" he clarified at Belrana's and Irlimena's disgusted expression.

"If that's all let's kick the tires and light the fires time to go to war…"

(Timeskip)

Blaze was in his combat suit (crisis suit) and was leading his small force of fifty mechs and Belrana's aspect warriors who were it not him leading would not be so keen on following a humans lead. Blaze had a large tri-barreled assault rifle that fired cybran lasers at an unrealistic pace (300 rounds per minute (one hundred rounds per barrel) no recharge or cooling needed) flanking him was Belrana in her heavy wraithbone armor and Irlimena in her farseer robes although at Blaze's insistence she wore a light skin tight flexible nano-fabricated armor themed to aeon.

The drops had gone well his small base was heavily defended with cybran T2 point defense laser turrets and T3 Sam launchers his factories had been upgrades to T3s and he had just launched his first attack wave of bombers and fighters at the imperials.

Things were going just as well for Jen and Alicia last he heard. From their reports they had just finished up their T3 resource buildings and were about to begin construction of the experimentals.

Suddenly Blaze got a bad feeling in his gut he ordered his troops to halt.

"What is wrong?" Belrana said casting worried cautious looks at their surroundings.

"Somethings not right hold on let me get a scout plane to survey the area." After a few commands blaze looked at his area map as the T3 scout plane flew over.

'Shit!' he thought as it was revealed that the dark eldar were lying in ambush deeper in the forest "shit their waiting to ambush us."

"What!" Belrana said Irlimena looked just as surprised she had not received any warnings with her farseer powers.

"Yup look" he showed them the screen showing several squads of dark eldar hiding in the trees.

"How?" she murmured.

"Looks like they had scouts that spotted our force but you said they would run right?"

"Only if they were severely outgunned or outnumbered"

Belrana looked at Blaze "any ideas?"

Blaze smirked "yeah notice how they're all looking towards this direction if you circle around while I draw their fire then they'll be caught in a pincer."

Belrana smirked at the plan 'simple yet genius' he had used the dark Eldar's arrogance in thinking they would all blunder into their trap that they weren't watching their flanks "perfect."

Blaze could help but blurt out "I know you are."

Blaze just realized what he said and both he and Belrena blushed while Irlimena snickered "okay let's move on before you two start mating here and now." She said although she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at Belrana. Irlimena's comment did however succeed in making Belrana and Blaze go crimson.

Belrana got up and after grabbing her still giggling friend's arm dragged her and her warriors off.

"Great me and my big mouth FUCK." He commanded his company to follow him "come on I gotta kill something"

It did not take long after they started moving again that the first shot was fired hitting Blaze in the arm.

He grunted in pain but his wound was quickly healed as he took cover behind a tree and ordered his troops to assume a defensive line. He then started spraying the dark eldar in front of him with hundreds of superheated laser fire most were hit their intended target making them drop with dozens of smoking holes in them. His troops however were not fairing so well their targeting algorithms were not able to keep up with the quick dark eldar and they barely hit their targets but when they did their tom cat machine guns ripped through the dark eldar leaving a large gaping hole where it hit (since this gun was also used to take on light tanks it stands to reason that it had some armor piecing power).

However blaze noted how ineffectual his mech marines (yes I found their freaking nicknames thank the gods!) were he made a note to upgrade their schematics 'maybe the hells fury riot-gun' those were literally a Gatling guns that spewed out a lot of rounds per minute 'if nothing else it'll help by putting a lot of suppression fire on enemies'

His thoughts were cut off when he was alerted that Belrana and her forces had flanked the dark Eldar. He smirked as his own trap closed and ordered his mech marines to advance. In the end the last eldar the archon leading the raid was on his knees before him and his eldar companions "so do we take him prisoner?" his mech marines were already making their own way towards Jennifer and Alicia.

Belrana snarled and pointed her gun at the whimpering dark eldar's head "they never showed mercy to us they took my people as slaves and tortured them for plea- she was cut off when Blaze drew out his knife and grabbed the archon "excuse me for a second archon let's have a little chat about irony."

Ignore the questions the others were asking him he dragged the kicking and screaming a little further into the forest yelling behind him "don't follow if you have a weak stomach!"

When he was out of sight the sounds of punches, kicks sounded throughout the forest, then the screams came and Blaze's voice roared throughout the forest "DON'T EXPECT ANY MERCY! SCREAM FOR ME!" the eldar were growing more and more sickened as the screams were followed with bones snapping increasing the volume of the screams.

Finally the screams faded as Blaze came back without the archon he looked at the eldar warhost and said "sorry when I hear of people like that I tend to get a very… angry which also makes me sadistic." He walked past the slightly fearful eldar "come on we got to get to Jennifer and Alicia at the main base." Making his way out of the forest.

He called for a T1 transport while they were waiting Irlimena and Belrana came up next to him before she could say anything however Blaze said "I know you guys are afraid of me right now damn I might be to if it was reversed. But know that I consider you guys my allies' hell you two are like my friends and that's why I got so angry I'm very protective of my friends" he said chuckling sheepishly at the end.

"I used to always get into fights back when I was young. Because of that I didn't have many friends and those I did have soon left thinking I was crazy soon after I got into high school was when I met my real friends outcasts and nerds like me I was very protective of them because some didn't or couldn't fight the bullies thankfully my reputation was well known in the school and the bullies left us alone up until I was conscripted to join UEF for my knowledge and tactical resourcefulness." He shook himself as he saw the transport arrive overhead he turned to Irlimena "regardless of how you may feel about me I am here to help for what it's worth." He boarded followed by a contemplative Irlimena and Belrana.

As they traveled Belrana could not hold back anymore in the uncomfortable silence they descended in so she broke it "why did you torture him?"

Without missing a beat Blaze responded "I don't consider people like him to be sentient to those who are like him I act as a mirror. For sweet justice is an eye for an eye."

Irlimena spoke up quietly "but don't you human once have a saying and eye for an eye makes the whole world blind?"

"Yes but justice is also blind. Most never learn of their evil unless it is done to them in turn and some don't learn at all." Silence descended.

(Timeskip)

As the group began to close in on the base an alarm sounded in Blaze's head "ALERT! ALERT! Incoming priority message"

Fear gripped Blazes heart as he brought up the screen showing Alicia "Blaze we are under heavy attack! **BOOM**! It's the Necrons we were so focus on building up our forces that we neglected to build a radar system the Necrons managed to destroy the Spider bots we were constructing and we are under siege I don't know how they found us but we with only three land factories online we had to switch to constructing T2 heavy tanks but we're slowly losing ground! Requesting reinforcements us Blaze! Irlimena tried asking the Eldar but they fired at her as soon as she got close- she sniffed her eyes red and teary- she… she wounded terribly we need help and **BOOM!** With an explosion the transmission was cut off and the screen went blank.

For a second all was silent until the Eldar warhost felt a dark cold chill descend upon them. Blaze breathing became heavy as an inferno swirled inside of him his rage making him snarl like an animal as he tried to keep calm.

"I'll save them you two head for the city and find a reason why the FUCK I shouldn't be the one that is next to lay siege to it."

Without waiting for a reply he opened the hanger door and ignoring the eldar's shouts he jump off slamming into the earth with enough force to create a massive crater. If one could look at his face they would see his irises having thin glowing blue eyes and his pupil burn a dark menacing crimson.

'They are dead'

(Story end)

 **Holy shit finally done! Sorry to leave it off at a cliff hanger but I had lost inspiration for this fic momentarily until I went back and read it (yes I do read my own stories)**

 **Next the Necrons are fucked let me explain in the this universe real life actually happened in Blaze's past so he knows of other modern stuff like we do how he will use it find out next chapter on Dra- no not gonna do see you next time figuratively speaking.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stalwart against the Steel legions

(Alicia's base)

Sweat matted her frame as Alicia furiously went about ordering her troops. It was not looking good the front of her base was swarming with Necrons while her tech two tanks were barely stimming the tide mean while her walls were being battered on the right which housed her air factories and the left side which housed her land factories just began to be assaulted again. She had dedicated the last of her tech three assault bots in the southern part of her base where Jennifer was recovering. She herself was in the center surrounded by her power generators and mass fabricators. She felt so helpless she couldn't move her stronger forces forward without leaving her friend vulnerable but if she didn't her factories would be destroyed.

'blaze please get here soon' her thoughts were interrupted when on the coms a familiar voice came in "hey Alice need a hand?"

"Jennifer thank god! I thought you were out for good there I called Blaze for reinforcements but I don't know how long it'll be till he gets here!"

Jennifer then let out a groan of pain "we'll get through this but I'm not 100% still I'll be able to help with at least the base construction I'll focus on making air units to provide support for your ground forces just give me a few minutes to make some resource buildings."

Alicia nodded then the coms she hoped that her friend would make it through this but first was the enemies attacking her base. She redirected the last of her assault bots to the left to push back the Necrons to safe guard her land factories however things took a turn for the worst as the Necrons teleported in five monoliths right in front of her base. She gasped in despair as the monoliths projected the sickly green lightning from their gauss flux arc projectors completely annihilating her forward units while teleporting in more Necron warriors through their eternity gate.

She gulped there was no way she could recover from this there was only one thing she could do. She switched her land factories to make T1 units while sending them blindly to their deaths meanwhile she got her two of her air factories to make as many fighters as possible while the last one she set to make one transport, one engineer, and then bombers. The T1 bought her enough time to make several squadrons of fighters and two bomber wings while with the engineer she sent it to capture her dear friend whose voice just came on in her ear

"Alicia what the hell?! Your engineer just captured me?! This is not the time for games!"

Alicia just smiled sorrowfully "I know… tell Blaze I'm glad to have met him."

She barely heard the outraged scream that came through the comms before she cut closed it and then she ordered the transport to Blaze's base and the fighters to escort it then she took a moment to collect herself. Flashes of her past, meeting Jennifer, getting conscripted, going to that planet and meeting Blaze, for however short she knew him, he had managed to instill something she had long since thought gone… hope.

'Blaze please as a last request bring peace to this galaxy your our only hope.'

Resigned to her fate she set her factories to create T3 assault bots and artillery, and her two engineers to create several shield generators while she used the aeon teleport to teleport her to the front of her base while also activating overcharge on her weapon which is basically a downscaled version of the regular aeon quantum disruptor (I had to make my own lore behind aeon quantum weapons which is basically they destroy you at the atomic level) she took cover by one of her destroyed T1 tanks and began firing into the oncoming wave of Necron warriors. The Necrons focused on her firing there gauss weapons but thankfully her upgraded shields held up long enough for her engineers to complete construction of a shield generator while some of the assault bots began to reinforce her. Then her artillery began to fire from the safety of her base decimating the Necrons. However these was still not enough as the shields from her generators fell under attack from the monoliths which took each down with three to four burst of the gauss flux arc projectors and her assault bots began to fall. She didn't know how long she was there holding the line but it all came to an end when a monolith fired on a group of assault bots near here the resulting explosions sent her flying back crashing into the walls at the entrance of her base. Her vision darkens as her vision fills with Necrons pushing to the very entrance of her base a Necron warrior comes up to her and points his gauss gun at her.

Alicia activates hunker which enclosed her with several plates of highly dense armor and a screen is created in front of her she watched as the Necrons begin firing at her hunkered form. She closed her eyes as the dull thuds grew loud. Then a loud boom rang out and she braced herself for death but nothing came, no pain, she opened her eyes to see on screen something that made her eyes tear up.

"Blaze!" she shouted as standing upon on of five galactic Colossus leading an army of T2 Medium tanks and T3 UEF Assault bots and artillery was Blaze firing madly with his tri barreled assault rifle into the Necron warriors.

Alicia's com came on as the voice of her savior spoke in an irritated tone "you know when I get over there I'm gonna kick your dumbass! Seriously forgetting to make a radar installation is the stupidest rookie mistake I have ever heard of! And don't even get me started on you not having any defenses! I swear Alicia prepare your ass for the smack down I'm bringing!"

Alicia blinked before giggling then laughing out loud which seemed to piss Blaze off more "oi! Are you listening?! Did these toaster shits knock sanity out of ya to?!"

Alicia wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes as she replied "Blaze trust me after this save you can smack my ass however much you want"

She laughed again as her comment made Blaze literally fall off the galactic colossus over the com she could hear him sputter off "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU PERVERT!"

(POV switch)

Blaze got up shaking his head wiping away the dizziness before assisting in the clean up his colossus were wreaking shop after destroying three of their monoliths making the other two retreat and his army were decimating the Necrons while artillery rained from both his army and Alicia's 'time for the finisher he ordered his AC 1000's and T2 gunships to move in which they did under the protection of his air superiority fighters then he ordered his wing of T3 bombers to flank around and bomb the remaining monoliths however that only slowed them down so Blaze ordered his colossus to focus on those while his forces cleaned house.

A transport flew overhead and let down near Alicia's position.

Blaze chuckled 'let the ass kicking commence!'

(Timeskip)

 **WHAM!** "THIS- **THUMP!** \- IS FOR - **CRUNCH!** \- SENDING ME AWAY!" **CRASH!** Jennifer roared as she was beating on a sheepish Alicia.

"I thought- **POW!** "YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT'S THE POINT!" this came from Blaze who smashed his fist right on top of Alicia's head.

Blaze continued his rant "no radar? Seriously?! No point defenses! No artillery installations! Not even a fucking scout force?! THAT'S IT WHEN WE HAVE THE TIME I'M GONNA PUT YOU THROUGH BOOT CAMP FROM HELL! ALONG WITH A SCHOOLING IN SOMETHING THAT EVERYONE ELSE HAS CALLED "COMMON FUCKING SENSE!"

Blaze took a second to calm down "clearly I need to run you through basic base building." He sighed "truthfully I'm somewhat to blame as I should have made sure to go over basic military strategy. Something we will correct." Alicia and Jennifer nodded.

Jennifer said "so what about those Eldar? I want to pay those bastards back for shooting me."

Blaze made a malicious grin "don't worry if they don't give us a good reason I will personally shoot the bastard that did it." He turned towards where the city was "get ready Eldar. The triumvirate is a coming and hell's coming with us!"

 **And done! Holy shit I'm back-ish I lost my will to write (plus battlestar galactica (2003) and now I'm back bad news though I know jack shit about Eldar politics so the next chapter is going to be rough to say the least. Also soon hopefully I'm gonna have a similar story for battlestar galactica.**


End file.
